In the manufacture of a wide array of materials, ink or ink-based markings are often used as part of the manufacturing process. Such markings, for example, may be used in the manufacture of optical lenses (particularly progressive lenses—e.g. no-line bifocals, multi-focal lenses or gradient prescription lenses). They also may be used for metal machining, the manufacture of electro-mechanical and electrical parts, or in the manufacture of a wide-array components across a variety of industries including aerospace, nautical, automotive, optics, etc.
In certain aspects, such markings may be placed on the surface of two components that are designed to be linked, where the markings are used as a fixture for proper alignment of parts as they are coupled together. In other aspects, the mark may be used to convey information about that part, such as a quality issue within it or a specific area of it. It may also be used to mark a location of an important feature of a part (such as an optical center of a progressive lens) that may be useful to the manufacturer as the part is processed.
In each of these instances, the ink or ink-based markings must often be removed before the item is sold, finished, or otherwise used. Typically, removal is done using a solvent that is capable of dissolving the ink. It is desirable to have a solvent that removes the marking without damaging the substrate or article surface or any functional or aesthetic additives to the surface of the substrate or articles. It is further desirable that the solvent used be environmentally friendly, non-malodorous, and non-hazardous (e.g. low toxicity, low flammability, etc.)